


You Are My Sunshine

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [7]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: Chase deals with a dream and reflects that he can't take these dreams anymore. Its too much for his heart to face the same pain again and again.You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...You make me happy when skies are gray.You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.Please don't take my sunshine away...“Daddy~!” The little girl shrilled as she barreled into the two, the little boy following suit, both begging to be picked up. Chase laughed, more tears streaming down his face as he let go of his wife and knelt, gathering his children into his arms and hugged them both tightly.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Back again with another short story! This was inspired by the song, You Are My Sunshine by the Phantoms. This doesn't have anything to do… really… with any of the other short fics I have of Jacksepticeye's egos. (Which are mainly Anti mindfucking everyone) It may later be apart of that but I wouldn't count on it.
> 
> Unless I change my mind later. In which I will say something in that regard if it comes to that.
> 
> I have this really bad habit of breaking characters emotionally and psychologically. Its just something I'm really good at apparently. -shrugs-
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Note: I feel a little iffy with this fic. I had an idea I wanted to add but then I realized it would be what I was going for... but hey, if you think the original version would be better, let me know and I'll replace this with the original. enjoy!)
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Laughter.  
  
He stirred awake from his bed, blinking against the sun shining through the window of the bedroom. He grimaced a bit, rolling over to face away from the blinding light and let his mind shift groggily through his morning routine of waking up. But he could hear it. Laughter drifting through the air from down the hall and into the room. It was soft but he recognized it, snapping awake further.  
  
More laughter came, warm and inviting, soft and musical. He knew it so well.  
  
_**Her**_ voice.  
  
Giggles of children bubbled up and mingled with the woman's laughter. They were pure and joyful, just as musical and beautiful to his ears like the woman's.  
  
Chase's eyes widen as he threw off the covers and hastily threw on clothes that he wore the day before. And as much as he wanted to dash through the hall and peek into the living room, he kept himself in check. Instead, he tipped toed out of the bedroom and into the cream colored walls of the house. The young man, perked his ears as he listening to… singing? He couldn't quite make out the words from where he was but he knew they were singing softly.  
  
Chase followed the hall that snaked through the house and toward the living room, where the voices grew louder and much clearer the closer he got. He felt his heart racing at hearing one child stumble over a verse in song then burst into a fit of giggles. Chase hesitated at the entrance of the living room of the house, hovering there, afraid that they would vanish before he saw them. He mentally prepared himself for that disappointment.  
  
It hadn't been the first time he woke up like that. Imagining them there, hearing their voices. It had been mental blow after mental blow after he was abandoned by his love.  
  
Chase took a breath and slowly poked his head out and peered into the room.  
  
His eyes went wide at what he saw.  
  
_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

Stacy, with her long, strawberry blonde hair, never looked so beautiful in his eyes. Dove gray made up the color of her eyes, clear and sparkling as they lit up in joy. She laughed again as she taught them the verse again. Two toddlers, a boy and girl listened intently even if they giggled from the fun of the lesson.  
  
Chase remained absolutely still at the scene, seeing them again… surrounded by the sounds of their voices. It warmed him but at the same time made his heart ache. But he couldn't believe it… they were… here. With him. But it wasn't true was it? It couldn't be, she left him, taking the kids away from him…  
  
“Chase?”  
  
But they were there, weren't they? Was this a dream? Or did she finally come back to him?  
  
“Chase...”  
  
He watched them without really seeing them, his mind elsewhere as he struggled to understand what exactly what he was seeing. Was it real or was it fake? Which was it? His mental preparation was dissolving, still having trouble with the pain in his heart over this.  
  
Was it real?  
  
Was it fake?  
  
Which was it?  
  
“Chase.”  
  
He jolted, finally registering that _her_ voice was much closer and he blinked. Stacy had went from being on the couch in front of the two children to being close to him but keeping a respectful space between them. Her gray eyes held concern for him… just like how she was before. So sweet and kind…  
  
Chase blinked again, trying to bring himself back to the here and now. “Uh...”  
  
Stacy tilted her head, prompting him to continue. Her hair was slightly frazzled but it didn't subtract from her beauty in Chase's eyes. The strands of hair that were frazzled caught the light of the sun from the window and cast her in a heavenly light.  
  
Chase watched the light and shadow frame her face and felt his heart swell, mesmerized by the sight. He watched as Stacy's brows wrinkle in worry, blinked as she reached her hands out and clasped his face, making him go still once more in surprise.  
  
“Chase, honey… is something wrong?” she asked, gray eyes peering into the bright blue of his own.  
  
The young man held his breath, still in surprise, blinking at her in wonder and awe.  
  
She was touching him… and he **felt** it…  
  
**Felt** her hands on his face, **felt** the warmth of her palms against his cheeks…  
  
Never in his dreams had he actually **felt** her touch.  
  
_**This**_ was **real**.  
  
A sheen of tears formed over his eyes as he reached up and covered her hands with his own, amazed by the fact he could feel her skin. _'This… this is actually happening, isn't it?'_ He thought, speechless to say anything. Stacy blinked at him and looked even more concerned.  
  
“Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?”  
  
Was he?  
  
He blinked and surely enough, he felt the warmth of his tears sliding down his face and soaking into the crack spaces between her hands and his face. He hadn't realized he was crying at all. But although his eyes spilled liquid as tears, he cracked a smile, overwhelmed by it all. They were back… they were back in his life…  
  
He missed them… God, he **missed** them **so much**.  
  
“N-nothing's wrong, Stacy...” He murmured happily, trying not to choke up and stumble over his words. Stacy smiled a little…  
  
And for a moment… her eyes seemed a little different…  
  
But Chase blinked and the difference was gone. He paid it no mind, hugging his love to himself; just happy that he had his family back.  
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._ _  
__You make me happy when skies are gray._ _  
__You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._ _  
__Please don't take my sunshine away..._ _  
  
_ “Daddy~!” The little girl shrilled as she barreled into the two, the little boy following suit, both begging to be picked up. Chase laughed, more tears streaming down his face as he let go of his wife and knelt, gathering his children into his arms and hugged them both tightly. Both hugged him back, but his daughter pulled back a little and looks at him in worry, looking into his puffy eyes.  
  
“Daddy… are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
  
“N-no… sweetie… Daddy's fine.”  
  
“But you're crying.”  
  
Chase chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his little girl's head and pressed their foreheads together to let her look at her in the eyes. “They're happy tears, sweetie… I'm just really happy.” He replied genuinely, struggling to control his trembling as he closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of his family.  
  
His daughter's large eyes shone with joy. “Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
His son blinked at him, “Why cry then?”  
  
Chase turned his attention to him and smiled shakily. “Because I'm happy you three are here together.”  
  
“Oh… but why? We wouldn't leave...”  
  
Chase's heart twisted at that, melting at the sincerity of it but also froze with pain that… they did in fact leave him before. “It's complicated, little man…”  
  
He felt Stacy stoop down to rest on her knees, holding their little girl's hand. She smiled lovingly at Chase, leaning against him a little. “He's right, Chase. We would never leave you. Not again.” She looked down a little, “And I'm sorry for hurting you… I was wrong.”  
  
“Stacy...” Chase started but paused as she shook her head.  
  
“No, I was wrong for doing that. I knew it hurt you… hurt you so much… And the kids. It hurt them to be away from you… And I-...” She paused, realizing she was rambling and that the children were looking at her confused. She sighed and smiled, deciding it was best to say more later. “Just know, Chase… I do love you. We all do.”  
  
Their daughter nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! And Mommy was teaching us a new song!”  
  
“Oh really?” Chase asked, also dropping the subject for the moment. “What song is that, sweetie?”  
  
She giggled and flailed her arms happily, “You Are My Sunshine!”  
  
“Oh that's a good one! Can Daddy listen then?” He laughed, happy about the song that they being taught. “I wou-” Chase trailed off, eyes wide.  
  
_'Wait a minute…'_ That song… He stared at his little girl, she had her smile still plastered on her face. And realized… she was much younger than he remembered. This… the song, 'You Are My Sunshine'… the kids were taught that **before** he and Stacy started to argue more… and eventually… the divorce…  
  
Cracks began to form all around him, chipping and fragmenting, like a broken mirror. The illusion falling apart as soon as he realized things were off… He started to shake as a crack formed over his daughter's face, marring her pixie face with it.  
  
_'No…!'_ He twisted to look at his son. The same thing was happening, a cracked was webbed across his face as well. Chase glanced to Stacy, startled. _'NO!'_  
  
Her face was completely broken, pieces missing and ugly cracks broke out all over her. “NO! Bring them back!” But the illusion paid no heed as it continued to fragment and dissolve around the screaming young man. The floor beneath him cracked then broke apart, right from under him and he plunged into darkness, screaming; hand stretched out to catch whatever remains of his happy little family as they dissolved into nothing before his eyes.  
  
But he heard ringing…  
  
Ringing so loud and painful…  
  
The darkness around so thick and oppressive, it seem to crush the life out him. He opened his mouth to scream louder and darkness seemed to pour itself into his mouth. He began to choke… couldn't breathe… He felt like he was-  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chase snapped awake, gasping and hands flying to his throat and coughed harshly. The ringing continued but it wasn't as loud or irritating to his ears as before. Blearily and groggy he looked around, disoriented then jolted in shock.  
  
He was at the park…  
  
And the sun was setting… and it was raining lightly. That was right. He came to the park because today was the- He cut that line of thought off.  
  
_'It was a dream…'  
  
_ Well more of a nightmare if he was honest with himself. He coughed again and took a slow breath, trying to calm his wild beating heart from the fright of his nightmare. He was at the park… by the willow tree that…  
  
The ringing continued for another few beats before finally stopping and he glanced down at his hands, seeing it was his phone… He had received a text…  
  
But Chase didn't look at it, instead he pocketed the device and sat there in the light rain, letting the full brunt of the realization hit him and allowed his tears to mix with the rain.  
  
_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_ _  
__I dreamed I held you in my arms_ _  
__But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_ _  
__So I hung my head and I cried._  
  
As it was approaching night, there was no one else at the park and he allowed that little fact to get him to wail his sorrows out. It was just another broken dream… his heart ached and twisted from the pain of that. To think he had them back… only for it to be a twisted dream of his old memory of them…  
  
He cried again, pressing his hands to his face, feeling his body shake and tremble… from his sorrow? From the cold? He couldn't tell but he knew his heart couldn't take anymore of this…  
  
Why?  
  
Why did these dreams persist so much and torture him? He thought he had gotten better where they were less frequent and not as bad… but this one… this one was just as painful as the very first ones he had after Stacy filed for divorce and custody of the children.  
  
He hiccuped and rubbed at eyes, he could sit there and cry all he wanted but being out in the rain wasn't good for his health… Then again, he wasn't even sure if he was ready to go back home… to his very empty apartment… alone. He trembled as he stayed by the tree's location, vaguely hearing his daughter's voice sing a verse of 'You Are My Sunshine.'  
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._ _  
__You make me happy when skies are gray._ _  
__You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._ _  
__Please don't take my sunshine away..._  
  
The pain welled up again his heart in rememberance of the song and more tears came forth. And he let it come through, thoughts lightly touching on the fact that song had been his daughter's favorite, humming or singing it constantly. And this willow tree had been her favorite spot in the park, humming the song again on sunny days when they came here.  
  
The rain felt nice against the back of his neck if that was anything worth noting. Cool against the heat of his skin, a good way to keep him awake.  
  
Chase didn't know how long he sat at that bench by the willow tree, letting his sorrow pour out as Henrik had told him. Better out than in. And as true as that was, it didn't make him feel any better… at least not right away.  
  
But once his sobbing had lessened, his body still shivered from the cold. And Chase realized too late that his hoodie was soaked through and the rain was bleeding into his shirt, dropping his body temperature.  
  
Shit.  
  
He was going to wind up sick and Henrik was going to scold him for being reckless. And Chase wasn't up for a confrontation at the moment. He didn't even feel like going home… he wanted to stay out longer and just wallow in his misery a bit longer before putting that stupid mask of cheerfulness on and head back out into the world that didn't give a damn about him.  
  
His family sure as didn't.  
  
He lowered his eyes.  
  
_Please don't take my sunshine away…_  
  
He didn't want to give up but everythign he did… was for nothing. All he wanted was to be the good father he knew he was, supporting his family… be a loving father and husband… and yet…  
  
“It wasn't enough, was it? It never was enough… I'm never enough…” He looked down as he pulled his wallet out, leaning over to shield it from the rain. It was a small picture of Stacy and the kids, smiling up at him like he remembered…  
  
He sobbed, “I'm so sorry I wasn't enough...”


End file.
